


Gin and tonic, on the rocks, with a twist.

by transfixme_quite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin and tonic, on the rocks, with a twist.</p><p>It was the first real drink Fitz had ever learned how to make for himself, and while he certainly knew others by now, it was sort of sentimental to him. He was careful with it, pouring exact measurements into the glass before stirring it just a tad and heading over to the lounge. Mack was on the couch playing Call of Duty, and everyone else was ...well it wasn't Fitz's concern where they were, if it wasn't their concern to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gin and tonic, on the rocks, with a twist.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drinking. So that I could write in tandem with Fitz's increasing inebriation. =)

Gin and tonic, on the rocks, with a twist.

It was the first real drink Fitz had ever learned how to make for himself, and while he certainly knew others by now, it was sort of sentimental to him. He was careful with it, pouring exact measurements into the glass before stirring it just a tad and heading over to the lounge. Mack was on the couch playing Call of Duty, and everyone else was ...well it wasn't Fitz's concern where they were, if it wasn't their concern to tell him. 

"What ya got there, Turbo?" Mack asks, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

"Just a drink. You want one?"

"Yeah, maybe. A beer would be good." 

"Yeah alright."

Fitz sips his drink as he makes his way to the fridge for a bottle. He removes the cap before handing it to Mack, and Mack smiles up at him, slightly surprised.

"Thanks." Mack takes a sip, a smile on his face. Fitz nods and plops down on the couch.

\---

Gin and tonic, on the rocks, with a twist.

There was something about that twist that made the drink special. Sure it was just lime juice, but it was Fitz's favourite part. The tang that got his juices flowing. The tart that made him wince in delight. The sour in the bubbles and the effervescence in the liquor. He usually just had beer with the guys, Mack, Hunter, Trip, but Hunter was gone and Trip was.... Fitz took a big gulp this time, and Mack glanced over. 

"You want a turn?" Mack asked. Fitz could tell Mack knew his mind was wandering. He held the controller in his hand, waving it a little in Fitz's direction. Fitz took another sip, savouring the lime flavour, and grabbed the controller. It didn't stretch as far as the second player controller did, so he had to move closer to Mack. He thrusts his drink into Mack's hand before starting a new round. Mack holds Fitz's drink with a grin, taking sips from it that Fitz doesn't catch.

\---

Gin and tonic, on ice with lime.

Fitz doesn't know why the video game console is still on but Mack seems to still be enjoying himself so he gets closer to see what the fuss is about. He knows what the fuss is about. He enjoys playing these games. But right now, pressed up against Mack, chugging his drink, the game doesn't really seem all that interesting. But hey, maybe he was missing something. Mack looks at Fitz quizzically, but doesn't actually say anything. He passes through a mission with hardly any effort and again passes the control to Fitz. Fitz takes it, knowing that he will fail miserably, but he nudges Mack with his elbow playfully as he starts up a round.

Fitz is determined to get through this game with no effort, mostly because he doesn't want Mack to know he is pretty close to drunk already. Partly because he wants to show Mack he's improving and not devolving. He's pretty sure Mack won't care either way from the way he's looking at him but he's not gonna take that chance. He pretends to fall into Mack because of the way his character turns in the game, but he doesn't move away from the warm body.

\---

gin, tonic, ice, lime

Fitz is surprised the lime is still making it into his drink and is sure that he's had 3 more drinks than Mack has, so he is sure to bring Mack another beer. Mack drinks it gladly, but Fitz looks at him, thinks about how, mass considered, Mack is twice his size, and wonders how he can get Mack caught up with him. He stumbles, his glass in hand, and almost falls into Mack's lap. They laugh with much joll... joll is a word, innit? But Fitz doesn't stay where he really wants to be. Mack's lap is really inviting and Fitz suggests putting on a movie instead of playing this game they've been playing the last 2 hours. Mack agrees, but only after this round. Fitz flops on the couch again, digging his feet under Mack's legs. He doesn't know where his toes go, but he does know Mack shifts and clears his throat, trying not to notice where ever those toes went.

\---

gin, tonic, ice, lime, lime, lime, lime

He brings Mack two beers this time. Mack doesn't seem to react. It's only midnight and it seems like it should be much later. He put on Terminator, a movie that came out before Fitz was even born, but when Mack was at least 5. It's still one of his favourites, so he doesn't mention anything. There's way too much lime in this drink but he drinks it anyway because there's no one home and Fitz can't waste this alcohol. He curls into Mack's side, but some how opposite of him. Fitz tries to stay close but far. He's close, but his feet are again on Mack, he's close, but he's leaning in the other direction. He can feel Mack but it's not like he's all up on him, even if he is. Closer. Mack throws an arm around the back of the couch. It could totally be around Fitz if Mack tried. Fitz looks at the hand on the cushion on the other side of him and thinks he could really easily put his lips on that hand, but then gun shots sound on the screen and Fitz thinks that Kyle and Sarah could have probably run away from everything if they really tried. They were way too focused on that Terminator fellow. Fitz thinks he could run away with Mack right now. He'd like to.

\---

gin gin gin tonic lime ice...?

Mack isn't budging. He's probably had five beers by now and he still looks like he's had none, and Fitz is trying to not see double. Though seeing two of Mack is a much repressed fantasy of his that he's trying not to think about right now. Fitz could probably fall asleep and Mack looks more comfortable than he's ever looked in his life, but Fitz doesn't want to go to sleep just yet. He runs his fingertips over Mack's scalp like a weirdo, but Mack just chuckles and rests a hand on Fitz's knee.

Fitz wishes he were his own knee, and that's when he realises he should stop drinking.

\---

gin and lime - the lime's important

Fitz is standing. He's standing just fine. And if he has his arms wrapped around Mack's shoulders, and his head resting atop Mack's, that doesn't mean anything. He's just affectionate. If you asked Mack, he'd have to tell you about all the times Fitz had to touch him in the lab and the garage, and anywhere else, really. Fitz was very physical. This was absolutely no different. Even if he put his lips to the freshly shaven skin. Mack rests his hand over one of Fitz's, and Fitz hugs Mack tighter. He couldn't even begin to tell anyone what movie was on. All he was aware of was skin on skin and the smell of popcorn and diesel fuel.

"C'mere, Fitz." Mack requested, squeezing his fingers around Fitz's hand and gently directing him around the couch to sit with him. Fitz was positive Mack didn't mean to guide him into his lap, but that's where Fitz landed, and his lips quickly found Mack's, and Mack didn't resist. In fact, he reciprocated. Fitz was absolutely drunk, yes, but there was nothing more he'd ever wanted.

\---

Water.

Mack gave Fitz at least two glasses of water, keeping his distance, but not too far. He kept a watchful eye on Fitz, and Fitz was growing impatient. He could still feel Mack's lips on his, and he wanted them to be there again, not just remember it, but Mack refused until Fitz sobered up. Something about dubious consent. There was none such here. Fitz wanted his lips all over Mack before he ever let a drop of alcohol into his system. It wasn't Fitz's fault that the liquor made him fall all over the man. Fitz was also well aware that it was now 2am, and at the very least, May had come back into the building. She walked past the two men, gave a once over of the situation, and then left them. If May trusted the situation, Mack should too. Mack slid a third glass of water toward Fitz.

\---

Water on the rocks with a twist.

Mack agreed readily to let Fitz have ice and lime in his water. Fitz grinned and bounced on his mattress. He didn't remember having gone there, but a lot was pretty blurry. What wasn't blurry was Mack standing in his room, well he was sitting actually, but he was in Fitz's room with him, their eyes locked, and Fitz would swear he was sober but he knew he wasn't. But he also knew Mack was strong, and gorgeous, and brilliant and amazing, and Fitz was saying all of this out loud by accident until Mack shifted the chair forward and leaned in to kiss Fitz deeply again and this is the only place Fitz ever wanted to be, and if it took him getting shitfaced to get there, he'd do it all over again. 

Deep down, though, he hoped he wouldn't have to. The last thing he remembers is a warm body behind his, a muscular arm draped over his torso, and hot breath on his neck. Fitz fell asleep quickly, eager to wake up wrapped up in Mack's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very drunk at the time of posting. It's just probably pretty important to note. Okay. =)


End file.
